Secrets Unraveled
by PalmerPie
Summary: In our small village Itex, there's a deep and dark legend that has haunted us for generations. A legend about a beast, with a fur coat dark as night, the strength of ten men, and golden eyes that aren't human. I used to be one of those people, that didn't believe in such a creature, but now I have to. Because this so-called mythical creature killed my older brother. Fax. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In our small village Itex, there's a deep and dark legend that has haunted us for generations. A legend about a beast, with a fur coat dark as night, the strength of ten men, and golden eyes that aren't human. Many tourists from the city come to search for and 'hunt down' what they believe is a 'werewolf', a person that can shape shift into a wolf-like creature. They enter the Itex Forest, only to never return. Most of the villagers believe that this beast truly exists. Several think that it's just an old myth. I used to be one of those people, that didn't believe in such a creature, but now I have to. Because this so-called mythical creature killed my older brother.

Our parents had died two or three years after I was born, so I didn't know them as well as Noel had, who was seven when it happened. It's already been thirteen years but I still had faint memories of Mother's warm smile and Father's comforting arms. After that we lived with our grandmother, the shaman of our village. She would usually be out of the hut, healing someone in their home or picking herbs in the nearby field, but her most important job was in the sacrificial ceremony for Fang, the mythical creature everyone in our village feared whether or not they believed in his existence. Whenever there was a full moon in the night sky, our village placed sacrificial offerings at the steps of the temple by the Itex forest, usually meat or bread or other food. After everyone offered something to Fang, my grandmother would recite some ancient spell and by the next day, the offerings were gone. Last time, instead of food, I had offered a golden chain necklace. I had been given it long ago, probably by my parents, but had never found use in the thing. I immediately received a scolding from grandmother after the sacrificial ceremony, but I knew she couldn't take it back. Once placed on the temple steps, you can't take back an offering, because it would be disrespectful and people believe Fang would find out and hunt you down. I had offered the chain because I felt that maybe the beast would want something to own. I had told my grandmother this and she scolded me even more, saying the beast cared for nothing and only thought about satisfying its selfish needs. I didn't object, not wanting to punished, even though I believed that the beast had to have at least some feelings. She then handed me a broom and told me to sweep the floors in our hut. That was the night Ari didn't come back.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is actually a prewritten short story that I had done for a summer writing class and I was like "What the hey, lets turn it into a fanfiction!"**

**So I've actually really wanted to write a Fax fanfiction for a while now and have a lot of ideas, but I dont have enough free time to write :(**

**This story is AU, and several things are different, for example Ari is older than Max. **

**Sorry if that annoys you guys, I understand, but I had to edit it so that it went along with my story.**

**Hope you enjoy this piece and please review, fave and follow!**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I immediately noticed something was wrong when he didn't return for supper. Upon asking my grandmother, she simply stated he was probably preoccupied with work and would return later. He didn't. They found him the next morning by the temple steps, his body all bloody and battered. His throat had been ripped open and the village doctor proclaimed that he didn't suffer much. His death was immediate. The village chief, Jeb, came to pay his respects, saying he would like to discuss something with me, but I told my grandmother to tell him to come in several weeks. I didn't leave my room for two days, and refused to attend the mourning ceremony, but I still heard of the rumors: rumors of the creature of the night. Rumors of Fang and how he did away with Ari. I didn't want to believe it, but I had no other choice. My brother was gone.

A week or two later I started packing. My grandmother told me that I was crazy, that I would end up like Ari and that I had promised to speak with the village chief in a few days, but I didn't care. Ari had taught me how to defend myself and how to survive. I was capable of lasting months in the wilderness on my own. I had a plan and I knew what to do. I was going to hunt down Fang, and avenge Ari's death, no matter what the risk. And with my last few words to my grandmother, I set off into Itex Forest.

* * *

**Hullo! Like I said before, this story was prewritten so I'll update quick! However, there might also be a wrong character name, like in the first chapter when it said Noel instead of Ari. Sorry about that.**

**If you enjoyed, please review, fave, and follow!**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The forest was less spooky than the stories, and I had gotten pretty far in by nightfall. After drinking some water and eating a piece of bread with some goat cheese that I had, I went off in search for shelter for the night. I soon came across a cave that had been cleverly hidden by the nearby vegetation, and the only reason I discovered it was because I had tripped on a rock and fell in. After standing back up, I carefully stepped in, keeping my footsteps light and silent. A light shined toward the end of the expansive cave, and I found myself in a makeshift room that was more luxurious than Grandmother's hut. As I stared in awe at all the beautiful treasures and skillfully crafted furniture, a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You know, it's very rude to trespass on people's property."

I almost jumped out of my skin and had to cover my mouth to hold back the scream threatening to come out. Shocked and startled, I immediately turned around, keeping my head low as I bowed. "Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude. I had stumbled upon this place by accident."

A warm hand cupped my chin and lifted my head and I was frozen in shock as I stared into a pair of deep, amber eyes. I stumbled backwards and fell on my rear in surprise. I had never seen such an eye color before in the village. Most of the villagers had brown or green eyes or a hazel shade like mine and Ari's, but this was the first time I had ever encountered a hue. The person in front of me chuckled. It sounded like a low rumble, as if a storm was nearing. "Quite the agile one, aren't you?"

I scrambled to my feet and glared at him, brushing the dirt off my pants. "I'm very agile, thank you very much. Now, I've already apologized for intruding, so I'll get out of your hair. Good bye."

I quickly shuffled past him, only to have his calloused fingers close around my wrist, stopping me. "The sun has already set, and the forest is very dangerous at night. What is a lady like you doing in these areas?"

I had turned, planning to give him a swift kick in the shin and make a run for it, but then I stopped and looked at him. He was taller than me, which was a refreshing, but surprising change, considering I was practically an Amazon. At five foot nine, I was taller than most of the village boys my age and some even older than that. This guy was definitely more than six feet but not so much that it hurt to lift my head to look at his face. His skin was tan, probably from being outside, and you could tell he was strong, just by looking at him. His face was chiseled, like the statues I had seen in the village square. On closer inspection, I saw that though his eyes were amber, they were shrouded with mystery and showed no emotion, as if he didn't want you to know what he was thinking. His hair was dark, almost as dark as midnight and was shaggy, but not too shaggy. He wasn't handsome, like some of the men in the village, but he was definitely attractive and almost had a center aura that made him stand out. I realized that I had been staring at him longer than necessary and immediately looked away, cheeks red. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well?"

"That's none of your business." I hastily replied, answering his previous question. It was then when I noticed something on his neck. A golden chain. My eyes widened and I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You!"

* * *

**You know what to do!**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He looked confused. "What about me?"

"You're a thief! That necklace was given as an offering to Fang! And you stole it!"

He looked down at the golden chain and then back at me, a smile playing at his lips as if he found this amusing. He said calmly, "I did not steal anything."

This, obviously, enraged me. I had given that necklace as a sacrifice to Fang, to give him something to own, and here this jerk was wearing it on his own neck, saying he didn't steal it. The nerve of this guy! "Oh yeah? Then would you mind explaining how you got it?"

He simply shrugged. "It was given to me."

"From what, the temple steps?" I snapped. I took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Listen, that necklace is a gift, an offering from me to Fang. You can't just take it from him."

The man's eyes softened. "I understand." He removed the gold chain and handed it to me. I felt of wave of guilt wash over me. Here I was, demanding some man for the necklace I had given away after intruding on his own home. I handed it back to him. "You can keep it for now, if you want, but if you get killed over that necklace, it's on you."

He gave me a lopsided smile that made my stomach do flips and said, "Thank you."

I merely nodded before looking back at the luxurious room he had created in a cave. A cave. Just-how did he do that? "Nice place. How long have you lived here?"

"Since I was born."

"That explains why I haven't seen you before."

He nodded. "I was born and raised by my parents here. It is my home."

"So where are they? Your parents, I mean."

His eyes darkened. "They are gone. For good."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say after that but my babbling mouth that got me in trouble as a child sure did. "Mine are too."

He seemed surprised at my sudden confession. "You do not seem as distressed as someone who has lost their parents usually is."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't either. Besides, my parents died when I was still too young to remember. The real one I miss is-" My voice choked and I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't say his name, or think about him. It hurt too much. That was why I was out here, in Itex Forest, wasn't it? To avenge him and his shortened life. The guy seemed to notice my expression. "It is okay, you need not tell me."

I looked at him. "Why do you talk so…."

"So what?"

"So… old?"

"Old? I do not talk old? I speak English, as do you."

"See? You did it again!"

"I did nothing!"

I let out a sigh. "Never mind. Sorry for intruding on your home and everything."

"It's fine. You may stay, if you like. I do not have visitors very often."

I gulped. A night with a boy other than my brother? In the same room? If Grandmother was here, she'd throw a fit and drag me off to the nearest nunnery. But I had no other option. Night had already fallen and I wasn't going to risk being out in the forest with Fang, if he did exist. I looked at the guy. "Looks like we're having a slumber party."

* * *

**Crap! I'm so sorry guys. I just realized that I accidentally posted the second chapter of another story to this second chapter! m(_ _)m**

**I'm so sorry guys. Please go and reread the second chapter because it's completely different now. If you want to read the other story, go to my profile. It's called His First Love.**

**Thanks to NeonEnigma88 for reviewing, letting me realize my mistake.**

**Have an awesome Friday!**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What is your name?" I asked the man as he prepared a makeshift bed for me on the floor. He had insisted on letting me taking his bed but my pride wouldn't let me accpet his offer. Not after I had intruded in his home rudely.

He looked at me, and thought for a moment, as if he was recalling his name. "You may call me…. Nick. What is your name?"

"I'm Max."

"Max," he murmured. "Latin for _greatest_. You do seem to have an aura of power about you."

I shrugged and tucked some hair that had come loose from my braid behind my ear. "I guess. So, Nick. Could I ask you a question?"

He nodded and I continued. "Have you ever seen anything…. Strange in these woods?"

He looked at me suddenly, watching me with a sharp gaze. "What?"

"You know," I said, feeling nervous under his intense, scrutinizing eyes. "A creature, or a beast or-"

"Why do you ask this?" he suddenly stood up and slowly made his way towards me, his eyes never leaving me. I felt trapped, like the prey being hunted by the predator. "I…"

He put his hands on my shoulders, making me frozen in my spot. His grip was not hard on me but the fear that gripped me was. His voice was firm, yet commanding as he repeated, "I said, why do you ask me this question?"

"A-Ari," I finally choked out. "It's because of Ari."

My answer seemed to have startled him and he let go of me. "Huh?"

* * *

**Hiya guys! Sorry about that mistake in chapter two and all. Hope you guys enjoy your weekend!**

**Review, fave and follow! ^_^**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My legs gave out and I wasn't sure if it was because of the way his fierce eyes terrified me or because I had finally said Ari's name after his death. Nick was immediately there, asking me if I was okay. I nodded, and quickly stood back up. I didn't want to give him the impression that I was weak, which I definitely wasn't. He them asked me who Ari was. I shakily took a deep breath and told him everything. I explained to him about the legend of Fang and how we give him offerings every full moon. I told him about how Ari was my only family, and how they found him dead by the temple. I even told him about how I stayed holed up in my room for two days, overcome with guilt because maybe if I had looked for him, maybe, just maybe if I had found him, he would still be alive today. Nick didn't interrupt or say anything, just held me and pet my hair. After I calmed down, I told him about my plan to search for Fang to avenge Ari. He looked at me skeptically. "If you do not completely believe that this Fang truly exists, then who are you looking for?"

"That's why I asked you," I replied in a matter-of-factly voice, "You've lived here for…"

"Seventeen years."

"For seventeen years. You're practically one with the forest!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, it's a saying. It means you should be really familiar with the forest and what goes on here and what lives here."

"Yes I am."

I felt a surge of hope rise inside of me. If Nick helped me, I could find Fang and find out what happened to Ari. Though I was furious at the fact that he had been murdered, for some reason, I felt that Fang wasn't the one who killed Noel. If I could truly discover Fang, I could ask him about the murder, assuming he didn't kill me on sight. I quickly turned to Nick, the determination and motivation probably blazing in my eyes. He seemed surprised at my new expression. "Max?"

"Nick," I took a hold of his hand, ignoring the heat rising to my cheeks, as well as his, "Will you help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"Help me find Fang and avenge Ari's death."

He sighed. "Max, you are underestimating the situation. Even if we were to find Fang-"

"So he exists?"

"Yes he does. As I was saying, once you find him, how do you expect to approach him, let alone live?"

I looked at him, my jaw set. "I have to try. For Ari."

Nick looked at me and shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"So you'll help me?" I asked happily, failing at holding back the grin spreading across my face.

"I will help you find out who murdered your brother. That is-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before I tackled him in a hug spewing out millions of 'thank you's'. He merely pat me on the head and said, "Enough. Go get some rest for tomorrow. You'll need it."

* * *

**Review, fave and follow! ^_^**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the next few days Nick showed me around the forest, telling me what was poisonous, what wasn't, and how you could tell whether or not you were going to right way. I would ask many questions, and he would answer most of them, unless they were about his past or family, in which he smoothly changed the subject and showed me something else interesting about Itex Forest. It was sometimes frustrating, because I had already told him a lot about my life at the village, and how Ari had always taken care of me, even though it still hurt to mention him. But soon I would be captivated by the forest's fauna and flora, and pretty much forget about what I had been asking him. Nick had that effect. In contrast to the dark and haunted forest I had seen when I first entered, Nick would show me the beauty of each tree or plant we passed by and make the forest seem so beautiful and exotic, all while telling me funny stories from his childhood and telling me jokes that made no sense. I laughed anyway, because just being around Nick seemed to make me happy. I always kept an eye out for a glimpse or some trace of Fang, but always came up with nothing. After telling this to Nick, he simply told me I was being impatient and that Fang would show up when the time was right. I didn't say anything after that, mostly because I had nothing to counter argue with and also because he was mostly right.

We took a break and stopped at the edge of a river with crystal clean water. Nick filled up our canteens and handed me mine, saying he was going to scope the area and be right back. I sat down on a boulder overlooking the landscape. The sun was setting, turning the sky a mixture of red, purple, and orange hues, like a famous painting. I had never seen anything so beautiful and natural in the village before. I bet Ari would've loved living like Nick did. Our grandmother had been nice enough, but I believed that there was something more out there for me and Ari. Whenever I asked Ari why we didn't just run away and live in the woods, he would always say he had some unfinished business left at the village. I didn't ask, but I knew it had to do with our parent's death. At night, I would hear Ari arguing with our grandmother, saying that our parents had been murdered and he knew who was responsible, but Grandmother never said anything back, only that he should go to bed and get some sleep. I soon became lost in my thoughts and my mind drifted away. I was startled out of my stupor when a hand suddenly came from behind me and covered my mouth. I struggled against the person, only to be imprisoned by more hands. Before I could turn around to see my captors, I was blindfolded and gagged, but it didn't stop me from hearing their murmurs and whispers.

"Hurry and-

"He's waiting-"

"Not much time before the other one-"

"Let's go."

* * *

**Yeah I'm a jerk, leaving it off there. But you still love me!**

**Please review, fave and follow! ^_^**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I recognized those voices from somewhere but couldn't trace them back to my memory. I was lifted up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I must've drifted off, but by the time I reopened my eyes, I was no longer blindfolded or gagged, but instead, tied to a tree. I checked my surroundings, but it was dark, save for a small campfire, and this place seemed to be nowhere Nick had brought me to. Nick, I suddenly remembered. As I opened my mouth to scream again, the same hand from before covered my mouth.

"I told you she would try to scream for help, Chief. We should've kept the gag in."

"Let her scream. It will only bring Fang here." I was shocked to see our village chief, Jeb, walk in front of me. I had always seen Ari talking with him, and thought they were on quite good terms. "Hello Max. Gazzy, let her speak, then go join the others for their meal."

The person covering my mouth, or Gazzy, took his hand away and I remained silent. Jeb tsked. "Come now, Little Max. Don't you want to know why you are here?"

I didn't respond, narrowing my eyes at him and glaring. Despite the fact that I had seen my brother always with him, there had been rumors of Jeb doing horrible things for his own gain, but I had never believed them to be true. Until now.

He let out a sigh, as if disappointed I didn't say anything back. "I'll explain it to you anyway. We arrived at your grandmother's house to find out you were gone. Such a troublemaker. We've been searching for you for days in hopes of finding you. Your grandmother told us that you had carelessly wandered off into Itex Forest to avenge your brother, is that right?"

I didn't respond, and suddenly felt the cold metal of a dagger against my neck.

"Your village chief asked you a question, Max," he hissed, "for your own safety, I suggest you answer."

"Go die in a hole," I snarled, "you were never my chief."

Jeb smiled. It wasn't one of those kind and warm smiles. It was sick, twisted, evil. "Interesting. Your brother said something similar before we did away with him."

I exploded, "It was you! You murdered my brother! You little-"

He pressed the dagger closer, and I could feel the skin split, stopping my accusations.

"Yes. I killed your precious Ari. Not only that, I also got rid of your interfering parents. They were all getting in the way of my little project. We were going to get you too, but you had to be difficult, and run into the forest to avenge his death, believing the rumors and thinking that it was Fang that did it." He paused for a moment, before smiling that cruel smile again. "What a stupid girl. You've caused us many complications in your plans. More than your nosy brother and parents ever did. You've made us waste so many days, and you will be punished."

He edged the dagger in a little more, drawing blood, before pulling it away. A bead of blood rolled down my neck, but I stared him down, unmoving and firm.

"I will let Fang take care of you. See how it feels to be really ripped to shreds, unlike the rest of your family, but you know, this will still work out in our favor. You see, once he's had his lovely meal, we will attack Fang and slay him, becoming village heroes as well as gaining his pelt. The legend also states whoever gains Fang's pelt and wears it when the moon is at its fullest shall gain immortality."

"You won't be village heroes," I snapped, "Fang isn't the monster, you are!"

He laughed. A cold, bitter laugh that sent shivers down my spine. But his laugh was soon cut off by a low growl. One that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I didn't need to see to know who it was. Fang had arrived.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys! I made the rest of the Flock Jeb's minions! I didn't have any other place to put them because the story was prewritten but I didn't want to leave them out, I mean come on, it wouldn't be Max Ride without them! Sorry if I disappointed you guys. :(**

**Anyhoo, sorry for not updating in a while. School's so tiring. I just wanna go to sleep.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading and please review, fave and follow!**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jeb grinned. "Come on out Fang," he called, "I have your first meal right here."

Fang stepped out from the shadows, and that's when I realized: he was nothing like the myths. He was more terrifying than any myth could describe him. His fur was pitch black, a color that I had seen somewhere before. He bared his teeth, revealing fangs sharper than any of the knives from the village's butcher shop. But what stood out the most were his eyes. They weren't an inhuman gold color, but a very familiar, deep amber. And around his neck, mostly concealed with his dark fur, but still visible, was a golden chain necklace. Fang strode past me for the time being, slowly approaching Jeb, who already had a spear and sword in his hands. "I gave you the chance to eat before I slay you, but if you want to go against me with an empty stomach, so be it."

Taking the opportunity of Jeb being distracted, I maneuvered my hand into my pocket and took out my emergency pocket knife. Thankfully Jeb's goons forgot to search me before tying me to the tree. Slowly but surely, I began cutting at the ropes, but keeping my eyes on the battle happening before me. They were circling each other, both taking cautious steps, their eyes never leaving one another. As Jeb passed in front of me with his back facing me, I decided to be a little evil and kicked him in the rump. He grunted, but didn't lose eye contact with Fang, though I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. I had finally cut through the ropes, but held onto them to keep them from falling, to give the allusion that I was still tied up. I knew backup for Jeb would be here soon, and I had to take them by surprise to be able to overpower them. My prediction was right, because I soon heard a rustle from the bushes behind me and seven other men emerged from the undergrowth. My eyes widened. I hadn't expected there to be so many of them, but then again, it was Fang they were planning to fight. I could see the greed in some of their expressions as they eyed Fang. Fang seemed to have noticed the presence of more men, because he suddenly charged at Jeb, who immediately defended himself, then went to offense. Night had fallen and the only light that remained was the small campfire and the full moon in the sky. Jeb's henchmen began to slowly approach the fight, keeping their hold tight on their swords and spears.

Just as once man with a sword passed in front of me, I took action. Dropping the ropes and hastily stuffing my pocket knife back into my pants, I threw a roundhouse kick to the back of the man's head, sending him sprawling to the floor unconscious. I quickly grabbed the sword out of his hand. The sword was heavier than the ones Ari had trained me with, so I held it with two hands, swinging it threateningly at the remaining six men, who had just noticed the fall of their comrade and the angry girl warrior in his place. They split up, three of them coming toward me and the other three continuing to make their way to Fang, who was just dodging and blocking Jeb's various attacks. I ran at the first man coming toward me, pretending to aim for his left side before bringing the flat side of the blade down on his helmet, cleanly knocking him out like the first. The other two men charged me at the same time, one with a spear and the other with a sword. I parried the man with the sword's attack before bringing my blade down as hard as I could on the spear, successfully knocking it out of the man's hands before hitting him in the head with the flat side of my blade. Before I could turn around again, I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and was barely able to block the next attack. Suddenly, Fang roared. A bellowing sound that echoed throughout the forest, surprising the swordsman I was fighting with enough to have him freeze for a moment. I took the window of opportunity, and like the previous two, I brought the flat of the blade of my sword down on his head, sending him on the ground as well. Fang was engaged in a battle with four men now, but despite his large size, he managed to dodge and block all the attacks. Why didn't he go on offense? I snuck up behind one of the men, planning to knock him out from behind, but he spotted me and left the fight, coming to attack me instead. This guy was an expert swordsman, I knew. He used to duel with my brother for practice and they would always end in a tie with panting breathes. He had my sword on the floor in seconds and the tip of the sword pointing at my chest.

"Your brother," he panted, probably from battling with Fang, "was a good person."

"Then why did you kill him?" I barked, "Why didn't you defend him, or fight alongside him?"

He lowered his blade a little. "Because even with the two of us, we wouldn't stand a chance. I wouldn't stand a chance."

Before I could yell at him again, Jeb called him. "Dylan! Get over here!"

Dylan sent me a sorrowful look and said, "I'm sorry." before running back over to the battle with Fang, who was still on defense, and tiring. Before I could charge into help again, I was slammed into a tree, my breath knocked out of me. When my vision cleared, I was shocked to see Jeb, who had cowardly stepped out of the fight to come get me first.

"You really are a nuisance," he said, before backhanding me. I fell to the floor clutching my cheek. Geoff had knocked my sword too far away, and Fang was dodging the others' attacks. Before I could get back up, Jeb put his foot on my neck and stepped down on my windpipe a little. I was losing air, and black spots danced across my vision.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just end it right now," he sneered, "Like your pathetic excuse of a brother."

"My brother was-" I was cut off with him stepping harder on my throat and I felt dizzy.

"Fang!" Jeb called. "If you don't want me to kill this girl here, give yourself up!"

"Don't! He'll kill me anyw-" Jeb stepped harder.

"I'm counting! One, two-"

"Three!" I yelled before pulling out my pocket knife and stabbing Jeb in the foot. He howled in pain and fell back, giving me the chance to escape. I stood back up and almost fell over from the dizziness, but managed to keep my balance as I yelled, "Nick! Don't just defend yourself, attack!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the rather late update. Homework's not much of an excuse and I was being a little lazy. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and please follow, fave and review! ^_^**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up in the cave, my mind unclear and my vision blurry. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes before trying to sit up. A hand stopped me halfway, as Nick's voice said, "No stop. You need to lie down."

"I'm not a damsel in distress," I murmured as he placed a cold, damp towel over my forehead.

"No you definitely aren't. Damsels in distress aren't stupid enough to lose so much blood."

I looked down to my left arm, where it was bandaged but still bloody. I tried moving it, but felt a sharp pain and immediately stopped. Looks like the cut had been deeper than I thought. "Whoops."

"Whoops? You could've died with all the blood you lost and all you have left to say is 'whoops'?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was planning to die by getting eaten by Fang, but apparently, I've been hanging out with him since day one," I snapped. Nick, or Fang, or whoever stayed silent and didn't say anything else for a moment.

"Is that how you see me now?" he asked softly, "As that beast? That monster?"

I immediately regret my previous words. "No! Fang, or Nick, you're not a monster! If anyone is a monster, then it's Jeb. You weren't even the one who murdered Ari and I could tell you never attacked those men in fear of injuring them too much or killing them. You care."

"But I still attacked them in the end," he protested.

"That was for self-defense. It was either kill or be killed. You had no choice."

He didn't respond at first, but then he said, "It wasn't for my self-defense. I saw you fall to the floor, and I just got so angry and worried…"

I tried to hold back a smile. "Thank you. Really. No one's ever cared that much, except for Ari. But I knew it was you when I saw your eyes and that gold chain necklace. I can't believe you're wearing it."

"Why? It was a gift from you. No one has ever given me a gift before."

"Oh. I thought Fang might've wanted something of his own." I smiled. "Sorry for trying to take it back in the beginning."

He shrugged. "No, it is my fault for not telling you about who I really was. I was afraid you would accuse me for the murder of your brother and leave."

"The Great and Almighty Fang, afraid?" I teased. He winced. "Please. Just call me Nick."

"Okay, Nick. What happened to Jeb and them after I passed out?"

"They will wake up in the middle of the forest with very bad headaches, believing they had a very hard night."

"Did you erase their minds or something?"

He smiled mysteriously, "Or something."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Really. But I can't believe that they murdered my parents. Well, I can now, but what had my parents and brother been trying to stop?"

Nick's eyes darkened. "I'm not sure, but I guess now it's up to us to stop them."

I ignore the warm feeling in my chest from when he said _us_ and nodded solemnly. "Guess it is."

He readjusted the blankets over me and said, "But, for now, you're going to sleep. You need more rest Max. You're not strong enough to face them right now."

"Okay, but I have one last question."

"What is it?"

"Does your fur or pelt or whatever really give its owner immortality?"

He looked at me, confused, "Of course not. I have it to keep me warm in the winter and for camouflage at night. What on earth gave you _that _idea?"

I laughed. "Nothing. It's nothing. Good night Nick." And with that, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the challenges I would have to face in the future. Next time I faced Jeb, I would be ready.

* * *

**The End! There you have it folks, the last chapter of my prewritten story turned into a Fax fanfiction. I hope you guys all enjoyed reading this piece and want to thank to all the awesome peoplez that followed, favorited, review, or read it in general.**

**Now 'cause this was a prewritten short story, I didn't really plan on continuing it or anything, but I'd like to hear what you guys think. Do you want this story to have a sequel and all that jazz? Or would you rather me just keep it the way it is now? Feedback would be awesome!**

**Have an chillaxing Sunday!**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


End file.
